


Druth or Tare

by Greenhand, SEGASister



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/F/F, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing, Tender Sex, Truth or Dare, Violence, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhand/pseuds/Greenhand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEGASister/pseuds/SEGASister
Summary: Our Monster Prom Pals gather around to play what seems to be an innocent game of Truth or Dare, until Polly decides to make things quite interesting for them all…





	1. Let the Games Begin!

**Author's Note:**

> SEGASister's Note: This is my first multi-chapter Monster Prom fanfic, and I just gotta thank Greenhand for helping me write this! Also, this was his idea.

“The rules are simple," Liam began, tapping his pointer at the whiteboard, which was riddled with doodles and some charts. “I have procured this ten-sided die to use in a game of Truth or Dare. Each of us has been assigned a number from zero to nine," the vampire began, as his pointer gestured at a quickly scrawled together table.

“So, when we roll the die, the person with the matching number will have to choose between truth or dare," Liam continued. “Simple enough, but we also have the rule of ‘backsies’. If you refuse an initial truth or dare, you  _ must _ take the alternative, no exceptions. And, the player that went before them decides the dare/question.”

“ _ Now _ do you understand, Scott?” Vicky asked, for the fourth time in the past hour.

“Yeah! Totally!” Scott answered… for the fourth time in the past hour.

“Ugh! Let's get on with it!” Damien shouted as he returned from the kitchen, beer in hand. "Who's dick do I have to suck to get my dick sucked!?"

Vera didn't even look up from her phone. “Did you seriously show up just as an excuse to dare someone to have sex with you?”

“Duh! We're high schoolers! Why else would we play truth or dare?” The demon asked, cracking open his bottle and rapidly chugging it.

“To determine potential suitors and/or assassins?” Miranda asked. “If players are required to tell the truth, then it shall be  _ perfect _ for rooting out spies and airpeople conspirators!”

“So... why aren't we just spinning a bottle?” Polly asked, ignoring the princess's comment. "That's what everyone does anyway."

“Precisely!” Liam said with a smug grin. “ _ Everyone _ spins a bottle, so it's a tired cliche. Nobody else is rolling die, so, therefore, it's better.”

“I don't think that's how it works," Brian muttered, scratching at his dry, rotten skin. "But whatever boats your float."

“That’s not…” Oz began, but gave up anyway. “Uh… nevermind. So… who goes first?”

“Well, I think Victoria should have the honors," the vampire said, handing the die to his patchwork girlfriend. “Who better to set the first round than our resident cinnamon bun?”

“Aww~!” Vicky smiled, kissing her vampire beau on the cheek before rolling the die, with the first roll of the night being a five.

“Ah! That’s me, isn’t it?” Miranda smiled. “Let’s see… I choose ‘truth’!” She eagerly chirped.

“Okay…” Vicky mused. She had never played truth or dare before… this was exciting! Better start off with something simple. Well, mostly simple. “Out of all of us in this room, which one of us would you rather be trapped in an elevator with?”

The princess paused. A quizzical look formed on her face as she glanced at each of the others. She took some time to consider her options. “I would say… Vera! We’re two women of high status, which means we will spend the least amount of time trapped as my serfs and her lackeys work tirelessly to free us!”

“I’m… charmed. I think," Vera dryly said, still not looking up from her phone. “It’s as good an answer as any.”

“My turn, yes?” Miranda smiled, taking hold of the die. “Let us see what fate has in store!”

Three.

All eyes were on Brian, and for a moment, his stare was empty. “Hmm? Sorry, zoned out for a sec. What’s up?”

“It’s your turn, brainless," Amira laughed. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare," Brian answered flatly.

“Mmmm… I dare you to… hmm…” Miranda pondered, eyes glazing over each of her friends, and friends of friends, before her eyes fell on Damien. “I dare you to punch Damien in the face!”

Amira stifled a snicker, as Damien’s face twisted into a sneer. “What the hell!?” he shouted. “The hell did I ever do to you, princess?!”

“Insult my silverware collection. I know they’re not alive, but they have feelings…!” Miranda answered.

“And your many serfs… don’t?” Vicky asked.

“Except for my feelings serf, of course,” Miranda replied.

“So, would that be one lump or two, your highness?” Brain asked seeming to crack his knuckles as he looked over at Damien.

“Just the one," Miranda smiled. She deftly pulled out a small notebook, and started to jot down a quick note. 

_ “Brian = possible punching serf” _

Damien smirked and rolled his eyes. “Good luck, noob,” he chuckled, right before Brian punched him square in the jaw, catching the Prince of Hell by surprise.

“So, what was that about being a noob?” Brian asked with a smirk as he reached out for a drink to make himself feel accomplished. “Hey Vera, got any poisons on you?”

“Only actual poisons," the gorgon replied. She still seemed pretty uninterested, but the punch did make her look up from her phone. And… was that a  _ smile _ on her lips?

“Yeah! I’ll drink to that!” Polly said, taking a swig from the whiskey bottle in her hand, and passing it to the zombie, who happily chugged it down.

“Oh yeah… my turn…” he realized before setting the bottle down and rolling the die next.

Nine was the lucky number.

“Sweet~! Dare me!” Polly cheered.

“Alright then… I dare you to chug down the rest of this bottle!” Brian challenged, gesturing to the whiskey bottle he just sat… where’d it go? Oh. Polly was doing just that as he was talking.

“Sorry; couldn’t hear ya. Too busy chugging down the rest of the bottle. What was my dare?” Brian wasn’t sure if it was out of shock or because he was drunk, but he just continued staring. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Anyways… it’s your turn," Amira said. “Here’s hoping this gets interesting fast…” Polly then rolled the die, landing on five once again.

“You know, I quite liked the question from last time… so Truth!” Miranda proclaimed, causing Polly to slide next to her on the recliner Miranda was sitting on.

“Alright, let’s get right to the chase," Polly said, rubbing her spectral hands together in anticipation. “Are you a virgin, Miri?”

You could’ve sworn someone threw a flashbang in the room, because Polly left everyone totally stunned. A silence hung in the air for a while… and Polly was smugly grinning the whole time.

“I stand corrected," Amira said. “Just gonna come out and say it, huh?”

“Well? We’re waiting…” Polly sang, nudging the mermaid in the shoulder.

Miranda stayed quiet for a while… she looked like she was blushing pretty hard. Or were her cheeks naturally that pink? “I am…” she said quietly.

“Looks like someone oughta change that, huh?” Brian quietly laughed, elbowing Oz with a sly grin and a wink.

“Shut up, shut up!” Oz hushed. Thankfully, no one had heard them. He seemed to be blushing just as hard as Miranda now, who just rolled the die.

It landed on a seven. Scott’s turn.

“Awesome! Uhh… what do I do again?” He asked.

“You answer a question if you pick truth, and do something if you pick dare…” Vera answered, rolling her eyes.

“Ohh…! Uhh… truth!” Scott piped.

“So…” Miranda began. “Kinda borrowing Polly’s question but… are you a virgin?” she asked.

“I’m not a virgin. I’m a werewolf!” Scott answered, causing Liam to groan.

“She’s asking if you’ve ever had coitus with someone,” Liam elaborated. Scott blinked. Of course he wouldn’t know what ‘coitus’ means! “Intercourse.” Scott tilted his head at this.

“SHE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU’VE FUCKED SOMEONE!” Damien shouted, not wanting to continue this gag any longer.

“Ohh…! No. That sounds mean!” Scott answered.

“Nuh-uh…!” Polly answered. “It’s just having sex with someone… you’ve never done it before?” she asked. Scott just remained silent. “Guess not…” Scott then rolled the die, landing on an eight.

“Oh! Liam’s turn! Truth or dare?!” Scott asked.

“Eh, why not? Truth," Liam responded.

“… Vicky’s your girlfriend, right?” Scott asked. Liam just nodded. “So… why do you never kiss her? Or hug her? Or hold hands with her?” the werewolf continued.

“Uhh…” Liam wasn’t sure if he SHOULD answer this. He’s done those things before… in the privacy of his own home. Public displays of affection are too mainstream. But on the other hand, he didn’t want to come across as a bad boyfriend. “I’ll use my backsies,” he said, causing Scott to frown.

“You know that means Liam HAS to take whatever dare you come up with, Scott…!” Vera reminded him, causing Liam to facepalm. He was kinda hoping that Scott would forget Liam’s rules. Curse Vera for reminding him.

“Oh…! Well then… I dare Liam to show that you love Vicky. Kiss her!”

Well, Liam was in a pickle now. Again, he didn’t want to come across as a bad boyfriend, and since he used his backsies just now, he can’t back out. He placed an arm around his girlfriend’s waist, pulling her in for a nice, short kiss. Even with it lasting only a few seconds, Vicky blushed.

“I thought you said that PDA was too passe…” Vicky said. 

“Well, technically we’re not in public,” Liam pointed out, still holding his beloved close before rolling the die.

It landed on zero.

“Dare," the gorgon hissed. “I’m not letting any of you get dirt on me.”

“Fine…” Liam simply said. After she just pointed his backsies out, what better way to make  _ her _ do the same? “I dare you to shave your head.”

Vera froze. No way she was going to cut off her snakes! They didn’t even deserve it. “Fine… I’ll go backsies… Only because my snakes haven’t enraged me enough to grab my scissors and chop them off," she grumbled.

“I guess I’m getting dirt on you after all…” Liam chuckled. “Now then, if you were the last female on the planet and you need to reproduce with a male to ensure there’s still intelligent life on this planet, who would be your mate?” he asked. Now this was a tough one: not only did Vera have to share power in this scenario, but it had to be with a man.

“Does it have to be any of you?” Vera hissed.

“Yes," Liam answered.

If Vera rolled her eyes any harder, they would’ve popped out of her sockets. “Ugh…” she groaned. She looked at her candidates for her answer, but mostly to make sure nobody was recording this. Fortunately for her, there wasn’t a camera or microphone in sight.

“I’ll guess I’ll have to go with Damien…” Vera answered. Thankfully, Damien wasn’t drinking anything, or else he would’ve spat it in Oz’s face.

“Beg your pardon?” he asked. “So I’m finally wearing you down, huh?” he asked.

“No. Strategically, you’re the best bet. Now shut up before I change my mind.”

“Are you going to explain why, ‘strategically,’ having Damien’s babies would be your best bet?” Polly asked.

“… I’ve changed my mind. It’s Brian. He’s at least a good meat shield,” Vera said, playing with the die in her hand.

“Kick ass…” Brian said reaching over the couch for another drink, ready to take a sip when the die landed in the glass. The number 6 was facing upwards.

“Hah! That counts!” Polly laughed. “Damien’s turn!”

“Dare me," Damien smirked.

“Fine… I dare you to grab the breasts of the hottest girl in the room,” Vera chuckled, putting Damien on the spot as to who he thinks is the most attractive. If he went with Vicky, Liam and Brian would tear him to shreds. If he went with Polly, everyone would have a good show, at least. If he went with Vera, his second horn will be gone, but at least the two will match. 

Damien might have been stupid, but he was no Scott. Whoever he chose to feel up would end up as a real power move… or a giant middle finger. But as much as he wanted to get in an old-fashioned fist-fight, he decided to play it safe for now. After all, he wanted to see just how far this game could go. So, there was only one logical choice.

The demon stood up, rolled his neck and shook his shoulders, as if he was getting ready to run a mile… only to turn right towards Amira, and plant his hands square on her chest. The result was him getting punched in the face for the second time that night. Good thing his face was fireproof.

“Worth it," Damien coughed through his crooked smile.

“You cocky son of a bitch! I’ll roast you alive! You’ve got some balls to pull that shit on me!” Amira roared, only to be held back by Oz and Brian… while they also steered clear of the towering flame burning from Amira’s head like a rocket.

“Maybe… we should take a break for now," Liam suggested.


	2. All's Fair in Sex and Violence

“Damnit! What, is that?! Frozen holy water?!” Damien shouted.

“No. It’s just really cold," Polly snickered.

It turns out that an ice pack causes more pain than being punched square in the jaw,  _ twice _ . Damien, thus, refused to let his face heal and tossed the ice pack right at Polly’s face. Being a ghost, the ice pack phased right through her.

“By the way, your turn to roll the die…” she reminded, using her ghost powers to float the beer scented die to him.

Damien just flicked it with his pinkie and it landed in Miranda’s crown like a game of ring-toss.

“Hey!” she yelped. Digging through her hair, she found it and just dropped it on the table. “Being that it landed in my hair, I am inclined to go next,” she said, even though Liam would point out that’s not how this worked. But he remained silent as she sat herself back down. “Can I take another truth?” she asked.

“Miranda, you’re always going with truth. Why not take a dare for a change?” Damien asked.

“I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules…” Vicky pointed out… 

“What do you care, goody goody?” Damien barked, glaring at the short overachiever. “You’re just lucky you have Brian as a bodyguard…” he grumbled, sitting back down. “Well, Miranda? Dare?”

“…I guess so,” the youngest of the entourage answered. Damien excitedly rubbed his palms together, grinning to himself at the possibilities. Of course, Miranda clocked this immediately. “W-wait! I changed my mind. Backsies!”

“Ugh!” Damien groaned, his wicked anticipation turning into sheer disappointment. “Not this shit again…”

Oz quietly breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t want his crush in the hands of a psycho like Damien… who knows what he’d do to her?

“Alright. Truth time. Who would you smash, then?” Damien asked. “You said you’re a virgin, ain’tcha?”

“Smash…? I don’t follow…” the princess pointed out.

“Come on. You’re not  _ that _ naive," Damien chuckled, making a ‘penetrating’ motion with his fingers.

“Hey, th-that doesn’t seem fair," Oz piped up.

“Fair? Of course it’s fair! We’re all playin’ by the rules here! For the most part," Damien remarked. “So, fishtits? What’s your answer?”

“Well… to be honest…” Miranda began, looking around the room, kinda like she was examining her suitors back at home. Her eyes then fell onto Oz. “Would you mind if I… ‘smashed’ you?” she asked.

Oz was practically frozen in place. His face turned a deep, dark shade of red as a blush took over his shadowy cheeks. “I-I… I wouldn’t mind," he sheepishly answered. “Uh… I h-have to use the bathroom!” he stammered, getting up and rushing out of the room.

Everyone was quiet for a moment… until Scott piped up, mostly because he wasn’t paying attention. “What was that about?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Vera sighed. “Oz is crushing on Miranda,  _ hard _ . He’s not exactly the best at hiding it. In fact, he’s probably the  _ worst _ at hiding it."

“C-crushing?” Miranda repeated. “Is… is that the same as smashing? I don’t understand…”

“It simply means he finds you attractive," Liam explained, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “I’m surprised you hadn’t taken notice sooner.”

“So Oz is attracted to me…” Miranda pondered. Soon enough, Oz returned, face drenched. At least he wasn’t shaking anymore.

“What did I miss?” he asked.

“Nothing much. Just crush talk," Amira answered.

“Uh… O-okay," he said, trying to keep his composure. Keyword, ‘ _ trying’ _ .

“So… you’re attracted to me?” Miranda asked, quite flattered, causing Oz to blush pinker than Miranda’s own skin. He looked ready to dart off into the bathroom again.

“Wh-what? I-I mean… uh…” he stammered. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Tell her ‘no’? As if. “I-I, uh… well… I do… think you’re… ”

“Oh, just spit it out," Polly interjected. “And I thought  _ I _ was the transparent one.”

Well… no sense in hiding it any more. Oz took a deep breath. “Y-yeah. I am.”

Miranda smiled and moved herself next to him. “Thank you," she said, blushing herself.

“Uhh… Miranda? Your turn to roll the die?” Brian pointed out. Miranda then rolled the die on the table, landing on seven.

“Ooh! I know that number! It’s seven! That’s me, right?” the werewolf eagerly asked, wagging his tail.

“Yeah…!” answered Vicky, his tail hitting her in the stomach a few times. Thankfully, it didn’t hurt.

“So… truth or dare?” Miranda asked.

“What did you pick?”

“Truth.”

“Then the other one!” Scott answered.

“So, dare?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Oh! I know just the thing!” Miranda decided. “I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven!”

“Ooh! I volunteer!” Polly said, hopping up from her seat. Miranda looked puzzled.

“Volunteer?” Miranda asked.

“Miri, do you even know what Seven Minutes is?” Amira asked. “You just dared Scott to make out with someone in a closet…”

“Someone? You mean  _ me _ ," Polly winked. “Come on, big guy! A dare’s a dare!” she said, taking Scott by the wrist and leading him into the hallway.

“Oh…” Miranda gasped. “I had no idea. I’m sorry, Scott!” she called out.

“Don’t worry. Scott should be fine…” Amira pointed out. “So, what should we do in the meantime?” she asked.

“How about just ask questions? Not part of the game, that is…” Vicky suggested.

“Does that mean we’re allowed to lie?” Vera asked, taking a deep drink from the whiskey bottle, now that Polly was no longer hogging it… Now if only it wasn’t empty from her chugging it earlier.

“I guess…” Liam answered, and the remaining eight continued chatting as Polly and Scott were off to play their little game…

Scott followed Polly as she lead him by the hand out of the living room into the hallway. The ghost smiled to herself the whole way, and found a nearby broom closet in the hall.

“Wait. I don’t get it," Scott said, still confused. “Didn’t Miranda say we were gonna play a game?”

“We are, ya big pooch!” Polly said, flinging open the door, tugging Scott inside, and closing the two in together. “Here are the rules: shut up and kiss me!”

“Uhh… I’m sorry, I’m just trying to figure out how…” Scott apologized.

“You’re telling me you never kissed anyone either?”

“No! I have! I… just don’t know how to kiss a ghost…”

This made Polly frown. “Fortunately for you, I’m too horny to be offended,” she said before pulling Scott in for a kiss. Since she’s a ghost, she doesn’t need to breath. Scott doesn’t really have much trouble breathing either. However, being in a tight broom closet meant he barely had room to wag his tail.

As Polly took the lead, Scott backed up. He was a big guy, and they were already in a tight space… so he quickly found his back to the wall while Polly pressed herself against him. Unsure what to do, the werewolf let his hands rest on her hips. It felt… nice.

The two were getting so into it that neither really noticed a loud knocking on the door. “Hello!” the person on the other side called, trying to catch the werewolf and ghost’s attention.

Scott’s ears perked up. People knocking on doors had his full attention. “Hello?” He said in return.

“Eyes back here," Polly said, taking Scott’s chin and turning his head back at her. “We can have seven more minutes, right? Maybe fifteen. Or thirty… or an hour.”

“OPEN UP THIS DOOR OR I’M SETTING IT ON FIRE!” the voice warned. Yep… it was Damien. “Hearing everyone else talk about their feelings and junk is getting BORING! Let’s just roll so I won’t have to throw up from sheer boredom!”

“Oh, right! The game," Scott nodded, as he slid the closet door back open.

Disgruntled that he still hadn’t gotten any, Damien walked back to the living room, with a giddy Polly and a rather pleased Scott close behind. The three of them joined the gang mid-conversation.

“-and that’s why I got detention yesterday," Brian finished saying.

“Wow…” Vicky muttered, to which the zombie nodded. Vicky looked back at Polly and Scott returning. Well, it looked like they had fun. “Oh! Welcome back! Your turn to roll, Scott.”

“Oooh! I’m good at rolling. I hope I win this time," the werewolf laughed. He picked up the die from the table and gave it a toss. Six.

“Yeeeah! It’s LaVey time, bitches!” Damien cheered, riled up knowing that he’d get to dare some other sucker next round.

“Because ‘LaVey time’ worked out  _ so _ well for you before," Vera snickered.

“Hey, don’t ruin it for me!” Damien growled. “Come on, bro! Dare me! Dare me!”

“Okay. I dare you to be nice to someone!” Scott demanded. Damien immediately shut up, as if his brain was trying to process what it was Scott had just said.

“Be… nice?”

“Yeah. Like compliment how someone looks, or apologize how you’ve hurt people or… something that isn’t punching and being loud! I hate loud noises…” Scott confessed.

“I… I can do that! I’m up to my fuckin’ eyeballs in nice!” Damien growled.

“Really, now?” Liam asked. “Let’s see if that’s true. Compliment Oz on his cardigan.”

Damien glared at the vampire, then at Oz. Oz trembled as Damien just stared at him. “Hmmf… you look… Goo-heurgh!” Damien began, only to wretch mid sentence. “Sorry, my body rejected the kindness coming out of my mouth. I said it looks go- Euugh!” he continued, only to feel his stomach churn again.

“Go on…” Amira laughed, savoring this just a bit too much.

“ _ Itlooksgood _ !” Damien quickly spat, before standing himself up. “Ugh… that felt wrong," he shuddered. But, having met his end of the dare, he rolled for the next contender. Four.

“Oh… I haven’t gotten a turn with the die at all. Okay… Truth,” Vicky decided.

“Okay… so, picture this: Your dad and Liam switched bodies with each other—” Damien began.

“Okay. I’m gonna have to stop you right there. Don’t go putting that image in Vicky’s head!” Brian demanded, holding up his fist as if to threaten to punch him again.

“Hey, she picked truth!” Damien said. “Don’t blame me for asking a question.”

“Then decide on a different question?” Amira suggested.

“Fine… Brian and Liam are bound to two separate pieces of track. The train is gonna run over Liam, but you can switch the tracks so that it runs over Brian instead. Would you pull the switch?” Damien asked, smirking. If Vicky’s skin can become any paler, it would.

“Hey. Forcing people into moral dilemmas is  _ my _ schtick. Get your own!" Vera hissed. 

“It’s  _ my  _ question. Take it or leave it," Damien jeered, sticking his tongue out at the gorgon. One of Vera’s snakes snapped at him, just out of range.

“Eh… I’m already dead honestly… though more of a pain to put together," Brian added on in a joking matter.

“Brian!” Vicky cried. “I’m not gonna say I’ll run you over with a train! Backsies!”

“Wait, Vicky, no!” Oz cried, but it was too late. Damien’s wicked smile was back… and more sinister than ever.

“If you say so…” the demon snickered. “For the rest of the game, go topless.”

Amira was up and kicking again, forcing Oz and Brian to hold her back again. The room devolved into a shouting match between the djinn and the demon, while everyone else waited with baited breath, waiting to see how this would turn out. The game might end right here…

“Well, that’s game, then," Vera said. “There’s no way this is just gonna slide.”

“The hell are you talkin’ about?” Damien asked. “She already used her backsies! She  _ has _ to- mmf!” He was cut of by a blue sweater landing right on his face.  _ Vicky’s _ sweater. Followed by a white blouse, and a white bra.

By the time Damien peeled the clothes off his face, silence fell on the room again. All eyes were on Vicky, only for some to avert their eyes right away. She had done it. Vicky’s chest was bare and free for everyone to see…


	3. Double or Nothing

“We. Keep. Playing,” Vicky said. The stern tone of her voice was hardly enough to counter her cute blush… or her exposed chest. “And from now on… no more backsies.”

Everyone was speechless, especially Damien. He was too busy reeling at Vicky’s sudden bravado to stare at her breasts… The other stunned party-goers exchanged a variety of looks among each other. Shock, confusion, excitement, tension… it was all here. After Vicky tossed the die on the table, she sat back down beside Liam, covering herself with her crossed arms. The die landed on a two.

“Uh… shit," Amira said, coming back to her senses. “Truth, I guess.”

“Okay… Amira, I’m only asking this because I’m your friend…” Vicky began. “I’ve hardly seen you attracted to men. Are you, though? If you aren’t, it’s okay… I won’t judge you.”

Amira sighed and sat down next to her bestie, placing an arm around her. “See? This is why I like you: not a single judgey bone in your body,” she complimented. “And… yeah. I’m lesbian… Anyone have a problem with that?” she asked. There wasn’t a single comment from anyone else. Not even Damien felt the need to make a snide remark.

Vera, on the other hand, joined Amira, Liam, and Vicky on the couch. “If anyone has a problem with that, they’re gonna have to go through me," she threatened. Amira just smirked.

“I didn’t know you had the hots for me," she teased, causing Vera to roll her eyes.

“I’ll excuse that terrible pun just this once," Vera chuckled, passing Amira the die. The djinn tossed it back to the table, rolling a five. Miranda’s turn,  _ again _ .

“My turn! And you know what? I actually will take the dare this time,” she decided, hoping that Amira will be mature enough to not come up with anything raunchy…

Like that was going to happen. Miranda, willing to take a dare without backsies? How bold of her. Amira glanced back over at Oz, who noticed his friend looking at him. He wasn’t sure what she was planning, but an idea came to mind… he’ll thank her later.

“Miri, how about giving Oz a blowjob?” Amira asked.

“What’s a blowjob…?” Miranda asked.

“You know, like suckin’ a dick?” Polly added, demonstrating with a random pickle she just so happened to find in Scott’s pocket. But it was hard to hear her answer over Brian and Damien chuckling like madmen.

Oz wasn’t laughing, however. He was just silently trembling. If the embodiment of fear could sweat, he would be sitting in a puddle. He shot the djinn a look, as if to say: “ _ Why did you say that!?” _

Amira responded with a look of her own… “ _ What? I thought you’d be ecstatic… _ !”

As these two had their non-verbal exchange, Polly was also grinning widely as she let Miranda know just what she was in for. The ghost got right up to the mermaid’s ear, and started to whisper. 

“You’re really lucky, you know? I’ve always wondered what he tastes like…” she said with a wink. And if Miranda wasn’t blushing hard before, she certainly was now… Polly could practically see steam rising off her face.

Amongst the chatter and laughter, Oz and Miranda’s eyes met. They could both see it in each other. Anxious… but excited and curious. They both liked each other after all, right? With a chuckle, Polly emptied the last of the whiskey into two glasses, and slipped them into their hands. “Cheers, lovebirds!” She smiled.

Oz couldn’t find himself to say something. He looked down at his drink, and took a deep breath. He downed the whiskey in a single gulp and shuddered at the kick to his system. “Okay…” he sighed, now properly buzzed.

Miranda followed suit, drinking more slowly from her glass. As the alcohol worked it’s magic, she felt herself relax a little. Her blush persisted, but her rosy cheeks gave way to a smile. She took Oz by the hand, and lead him out of the living room. He didn’t object as he followed her, looking back at his friends as Brian and Amira gave him the thumbs up.

“Have fun you two!” Polly chirped as they left.

Miranda took Oz into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him. Miranda wasted no time bringing him into a kiss, lasting for a few seconds. Despite his mouth not being visible, she had no problem matching it with her own.

“That wasn’t part of the dare…” Oz pointed out.

“I know," Miranda giggled. She kept his back pressed against the door while she returned with another kiss. Her hands found his, and their fingers locked together. With the princess pressing her body on him, it didn’t take long for Oz to get… raised.

Miranda felt this immediately, and gave a little gasp of surprise. “Is that… you?” she asked, glancing downward. 

Oz only nodded. “So… you really wanna do this?” he asked. “We could just tell th—” he began, before Miranda placed a finger over his lips.

“It’s fine, Oz. Let’s just… have a little fun," she said, as she started to unbutton his cardigan, and his shirt underneath. Miranda continued to kiss, trailing down from his collar bone, to his chest, to his stomach. As she knelt down, Miranda placed her crown aside, and began to unbuckle Oz’s belt.

After fiddling with the buckle, Oz’s pants slid down, along with his boxers. And, well… there it was.

Oz had gotten rather hard since Miranda started kissing him, and now, his shaft was standing freely, pointing right at the princess.

“Oh my…” Miranda cooed. She let her fingers gently take hold of his erection, causing Oz to quietly gasp as the rest of his body tensed up. That gasp became louder once he felt Miranda take him in her mouth.

Miranda had her lips gently wrapped around the tip of his cock, and Oz was starting to breathe more heavily. He just couldn’t believe it… he’d been crushing on Miranda so hard… for what seemed like months. And all that time, he’s been pining from afar, wishing for the opportunity to get closer.

Who would’ve thought that a game of truth or dare was all that was needed? Oz had no idea what he should do… but what else  _ could  _ he do, besides just sit back and let it happen. Of course, the two had something in common… they had never done anything like this before.

He was still braced against the door, and his knees shook the more Miranda teased him with her soft lips. The mermaid gave soft, muffled noises herself as she kept sucking his shaft. 

Even as she pushed herself a little more forward, she got a good taste of Oz’s cock. Her lips and tongue continued to tease him, and keeping him rock hard. He looked down at the princess on her knees, but only saw her flowing red hair bob back and forth.

Miranda certainly wasn’t going easy on him. But she could feel him fidgeting… she backed off, letting his cock out of her mouth for a moment.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, looking up at him.

“N-no…” Oz remarked, taking this moment of respite to relax and get his breath steady again. “Y-you’re doing great… It’s just… uh… m-my first time.”

With a smile, Miranda continued, taking a little more of Oz’s length into her mouth. She might not have been experienced, but she made up for it with a natural talent. Miranda went a little faster, and Oz felt his heart beat faster. Her hands rested at Oz’s legs, holding him steady as she went back and forth smoothly.

The pleasure was getting to be too much for Oz to handle. How long had they been at this? Five, ten minutes? In any case, his stamina was wearing thin, and he couldn’t keep up for much longer. With a groan he came, right inside Miranda’s mouth. It took awhile for Miranda to swallow it all, but she soon came back up, coughing just a bit.

“Sorry…!” she apologized, wiping the mess from her lips.

“N-no, I’m sorry," Oz apologized in return between breaths. He stayed against the door frame, taking a moment to regain his strength as his knees shook. “Th-that was… amazing.”

“We’re not finished yet, are we?” Miranda asked. “I still need to clean you up, yes?”

Oz barely got a reply out before Miranda put her lips around him again. He twitched again, feeling her tongue lick up the rest of the mess. A loud knock pounded on the door, making the two jump.

“Hey!” Polly’s voice called. “Hurry up in there! We need to get this sexy show on the road! Don’t make me phase in there!”

“N-no, we’re fine!” Oz answered. “Uh… b-be there in a minute!”

Miranda got back on her feet, placing her crown back on her head as Oz pulled his pants back up and buttoned his shirt up. The blush on his face had been there since the beginning.

“That was… fun," Miranda softly remarked, holding on to Oz’s hand as she unlocked the bathroom door.

“Y-yeah…” Oz remarked. With the mermaid at his side, the two of them made their way back to the living room.

“Ah. There you are," Liam sighed, seeing Oz and Miranda return.

“So, how was it? First time and all?” Brian asked hoisting up a beer bottle in one hand, seeming to be happy for his friend.

It was hard to tell if Oz was smiling… but he was still blushing. Even as he sat down, his hand never let go of Miranda’s. “It was… great," he sheepishly said.

“You’re welcome," Amira smirked, before tossing the princess the die. Miranda tossed it back at the table in return, landing on eight. Liam’s turn.

“Okay. Truth,” Liam said.

“So, Liam,” Miranda began. “I can only assume you were Vicky’s first, but who was yours?” she asked.

“Oh yeah… you’re over 400 years old, right?” Amira mused. “There’s no way some other hot piece of ass didn’t catch your eye, right?”

Liam just narrowed his eyes before gazing at his girlfriend, still covering her exposed chest. “To be honest, yes, I have loved before. Plenty of times… but I can’t seem to remember much about my first sexual encounter, other than that she was the one who turned me into a vampire in the first place,” he answered, gesturing to the bite mark on the inside of his elbow.

“But despite all of that,” he added, taking his beloved in his arms. “Victoria here has by far been my best.”

“That was super cheesy…!” Vicky chuckled. Liam chuckled in return and kissed her on the forehead.

“And you love it…” he remarked.

“But I thought I was the cheesy one…” she replied, pouting slightly before he kissed her on the lips again. Well, it was nice to see he’s starting to become more open with physically sharing his affection in front of others. Liam rolled the die once again, landing on a three.

“Shit. That’s me…” Brian muttered. “I pick dare.”

“Alright… I dare you to give cunnilingus to…” Liam began, eyes scanning the room before meeting Vera’s in a death glare. Will he take the risk? “Vera.” Yes. Yes he will.

“Are you fucking with me?!” Vera snapped.

“I thought Brian was…” Polly answered, chuckling.

“What’s cunnilingus?” Brian asked.

“It’s… it’s basically the female equivalent of a blowjob,” Damien, of all people, answered. “What? I’ve been called a ‘cunning linguist,’ and not by our shit teachers.”

Vera growled before slowly opening her legs, lifting up her skirt and sliding her panties off. “Just get it over with…!”

“Woah! Right here?!” Polly asked. “That’s so hot!”

“Well if I have to suffer, so does he,” Vera answered, fully intending to do just that.

“I mean… suit yourself,” Brian remarked, positioning himself between her legs with a dry smile. As soon as he did so, Vera wrapped her legs in a bone-crushing, vice-like grip. She figured it might be the only way she could amuse herself, suffocating Brian as he tried his best to please his venomous partner.

“Don’t worry… I  _ will _ suit myself," Vera remarked with an almost  _ sadistic _ tone. She was making it very clear just who was gonna be in charge… 

It was unclear whether Brian was groaning out of pleasure or pain… perhaps both. Brian had barely even started yet, and everyone watching was either staring, blushing, smiling, or politely averting their eyes… or any combination of those.

After what seemed like a long time, Brian gasped for air, almost choking. Vera simply pulled her panties back up. “What? You didn’t say he had to do it successfully,” Vera pointed out, dry as a bone.

“You never intended to make it easy for him, huh?” Amira wondered, smirking, watching her friend get crushed between the gorgon’s thighs.

“Why should I? I’m turning Brian into an example," Vera remarked. “Besides…” she began, giving him another squeeze. “I think he liked it.”

“I think I saw this in a wrestling match once…” Scott mused.

Just when it seemed like Vera was ready to choke Brian out, his hands shot up and grabbed at her hips with freakish speed, yanking her off the chair and onto the floor. Thankfully, her head hit the chair cushion which happened to slide down with her.

“JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK Y—!?” Vera began, but froze as she met eyes with Brain. His eyes weren’t just some dead glaze… there was a real hunger inside him. An urge that needed to be sated. The kind of look that only a zombie could give. His hands stayed at her thighs, as he buried his face into Vera’s pussy, going wild with his lips and tongue.

Surprisingly, he heard her gasp, legs writhing as he continued, even tearing her panties back off with his teeth. “You idiot! Do you have any idea how much those designer—AHH~!”

Vera had underestimated just how vicious Brian could be. The zombie ate her out relentlessly, causing Vera to grip at the carpet as her serpent hair twisted about. Good thing those fangs couldn’t reach him…

“Ooh, look! Her snakes are curling!” Polly laughed. “That means she’s gettin’ into it!”

“Sh-shut up!” Vera hissed. “Ah~! I-I’m not…” she stammered, but the blush forming on her cheeks told a different story.

Deep under Brian’s lustful frenzy, he was deeply enjoying this. It’s a good thing his face was buried between her legs, because the smug grin on his face would be showing. His hands weren’t going to let up, either. They had a strong hold on Vera’s thighs, and now the tables had turned. Vera wasn’t going anywhere… not until she climaxed, that is.

Brian didn’t have to wait for long, already tasting her…  _ sour _ juices. Vera pressed her lips together, refusing to let even a whimper leave her lips as she came. The zombie didn’t even slow down. He kept licking until he felt Vera’s body relax. Hearing her deep breathes, Brian eased up, and came down from his own trance.

“Sorry about that," he flatly muttered, wiping the mess from his face. “Got a little carried away for a second.”

“You’re lucky my vaginal juices aren’t venomous like my snakes are…” Vera stated as she shakily climbed back up on the chair, setting the cushion down before collapsing. Smirk on his face, Brian took the die and rolled it, landing on a four.

“Okay… my turn…” Vicky said. “Alright… dare me,” she declared, hoping that since Brian was her friend, he’d go easy on her.

Brian thought for a moment… He wouldn’t even  _ think _ about putting Vicky through something embarrassing; but this was truth or dare, after all. He can’t just let her off the hook. “Okay… here’s something for ya,” he began. “I dare you to kiss someone in this room. Not Liam, though.”

“What?” Liam asked. “Why exclude me?”

“It’d be way too easy," Brian explained. “Besides, you already got your kiss.”

Vicky just sat still, feeling herself at an impasse. Now she wished she didn’t remove backsies from the game. She didn’t want to hurt Liam, nor did she wanna ruin her friendship with anybody in this room… “Does it  _ have _ to be on the lips?” she asked.

“Huh… didn’t think about that. But yes. Must be on the lips,” Brian answered, causing Vicky to turn away, still contemplating in silence. But then she got up, walked over to Oz, and gave him a big, large smooch.


	4. Exes, Shame, and Perfect Fucking

Oz was left totally stunned… who would’ve guessed? His cheeks flushed once again, and he found himself stammering. “U-uh…!”

“Wow. A girl kissed you. What a shock," Polly yawned in sarcasm. By now, regular kisses were just boring for her…  “Vicky’s turn!” Vicky instead ran out of the room and into the kitchen, overcome with shame.

“Vicky?” Liam asked, standing up as she left the room. “I’ll go see what’s wrong…” he said to the group, before following the patchwork girl into the kitchen. He found her curled on the floor under the table, trying her best not to cry.

Liam got down on his knees beside her… he prepared to rest his hand on her shoulder, but pulled back for a moment. “Are you… alright? What happened?” Suffice to say, he had never seen her like this: a stark contrast to the bubbly ray of sunshine he knew and loved.

“You hate me…!” she cried before feeling his hand on her shoulder.

“Wh-what?” Liam asked. “How could I  _ possibly _ hate you?” the vampire asked. “Is this… about that dare?”

Vicky wiped away her tears and then turned toward him. “You know… you know Oz and I used to date, right?” she asked. Liam sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms.

“Yes, but what does that have to—”

“Aren’t your worried that I might still be into him?” Vicky asked. To be honest, Liam never thought about that. From what she told him, the two broke it off because they saw themselves better as friends.

“To put it bluntly,” Liam began, stroking her hair. “No, I’m not worried. One kiss in a game of truth or dare isn’t going to shake me.”

Vicky then looked into those warm amber eyes she had fallen in love with. Sure, he played nonchalant as a mask, but even moments like now, he let down his guard to show his loving side… a side he only allowed Vicky to see. He embraced her, holding her close as he let her rest her head on his chest.

“I love you, you know?” he whispered. “That is a saying only, perhaps, one other person heard…”

“Hmm?”

“She’s dead now, rest her soul, but I’ll assure you here… she doesn’t compare to you." He helped her out from under the table and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Are you two done in there?” Damien barked from the living room. “All this lovey-dovey shit is making me sick…”

Liam rolled his eyes at the demon’s yelling. “Ugh… how insufferable…” he grumbled. “We should probably get back to playing just to shut him up.”

“Yeah…” Vicky agreed, joining Liam as they walked to the living room. Immediately, Vicky took the die and threw it, conking Brian in the head. “Oh, I guess it’s your turn, Brian,” Vicky pointed out. 

“Again? Alright. Let’s do another dare," the zombie said, causing the small girl to smirk.

“I dare you to fuck Damien,” she said, causing said demon to spit out whatever it was he was drinking.

“THE FUCK DID I DO?!” he shouted.

“Well, you  _ did _ say you were looking to use this game as an excuse for sex.” Liam snickered.

“Y’know… I’ll do it," Brian answered, with a lazy smile on his face.

“I’m more surprised that Vicky swore…” Amira said. “Aww~! She’s growing up so fast!” she added, pretending to wipe away a tear.

“What’s the matter, Damien? You’re not going to chicken out, are you? After all that big talk earlier?” Vera snickered. “If you can’t do the time, don’t do the crime.”

“Actually, regardless of whether or not you  _ can _ do the time, you still probably shouldn’t do said crime," Liam interjected. Fuckin’ smartass.

“Of course I’m gonna fuckin’ do it…” Damien grumbled, standing up from the sofa. He wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or boastful. He got the first  _ real _ sex of the night… but Brian wasn’t very high on his list of favored partners. Still, Damien was bisexual, after all, so he wasn’t gonna look this gift horse in the mouth.

He just expected a quick fuck; doing Brian up the ass and being done with it. What he didn’t expect, though, was Brian crashing his lips onto Damien’s as they started making out. Just as with Vera, Brian was a rough lover, pinning Damien against the wall as this continued.

Damien, however, wasn’t just gonna take this. He pushed back, fought harder, and even went as far as to strip the zombie. The two kept up their “wrestling match,” until they landed on the floor in the hallway. Eventually, Brian was pinned by the naked Prince of Hell - and grinning, dead flesh pulling in ways that it just couldn't anymore.

Damien, showing no sympathy, just rammed himself inside of Brian and began clawing into his already rotting flesh, smirking all the while. Much like with Vera earlier, it was hard to tell if Brian was turned on by the pleasure, the pain, or both.

Damien groaned in return; clearly he was getting turned on by this torment. As Damien was clawing into Brian’s skin, Brian was clawing into the carpet. Eventually, Damien collapsed on top of him, exhausted from the sex, smirk still plastered on his face.

“So… how was that, fucknut?” he asked.

“You tell me," Brian replied. He sat up flat and straight, like he just rose out of the grave, and realized the rest of the group pretty much watched them screw right on the floor. “Oh. Right," he muttered.

After pulling his pants back up and grabbing the die, Brian rolled for the next round. As it landed on one, everyone’s eyes looked over at Oz. It was his first turn… and now that things were getting super hot and crazy, this should be could.

“T-truth!” he quickly said. Oz was never the risk taker… why start now?

“Fine,” Brian muttered, sitting back at his seat, scars still exposed. “Who was better? Miri, or Vicky?”

The two girls’ cheeks lit up like flares. Oz was no exception… but then again, when did he ever  _ stop _ blushing?

“B-better?” Oz stammered. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“You know what I mean," the zombie said. “Who showed you a better time?”

“Wait a second," Amira paused. “You don’t mean—” she began, before her eyes widened.

“Who was better in bed?” Brian elaborated, pulling up another beer. “Take your time.”

Another stunned silence filled the room. It took some time for the implication to sink in, and when it did… boy, was this awkward.

“If I’m being totally honest…” Oz said. His voice was… strangely calm. “I’ve never been in bed with Miranda… so that means… Vicky was better," he answered, practically wincing at what he knew was coming.

“That’s not really possible…” Liam pondered, wondering how Vicky could’ve been in bed with Oz if she never been in bed with anyone before him…

Vera started chuckling to herself. “Oz and Vicky, in bed together? It’s almost cute.”

“You told me it was your first time!” Miranda cried.

“I-It was! I-I mean, it was, with you!” Oz stammered, trying to save face. He hated lying to her… “I-I mean, th-that’s not—!”

“It was during one of our first sleepovers as friends. Oz didn’t wanna sleep alone so I joined him in bed. Both of us were in our pajamas the entire time. Morning came and Amira and Brian caught us snuggling with each other. No sex was had; besides, we were in middle school,” Vicky confirmed, not faltering a smidgen.

“… Well that was lame. I thought you cheated on your man or something…” Polly complained. Oz gave a deep sigh of relief, and relaxed as the immense weight was lifted from his shoulders. Thank goodness Vicky was able to cover his ass! God knows he wouldn’t be able to do it himself. Brian was about to speak up when Amira covered his mouth. That’s a story for another day.

“Oh… well, my apologies, Oz," Miranda quietly said, before sitting back down.

“I-it’s fine… just a misunderstanding,” Oz replied with a sheepish laugh. But as he glanced around, he spotted a look from Amira… she was keeping her lips sealed. Vera, kept quiet, too… but the look on her face said everything to him.

“I figured Vicky wasn’t the type to sleep around,” Liam said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. “Besides, I am certain that I was the one whom she gave her virginity to.”

“Alright, Oz, catch!” Brain said grabbing the die and tossing it over to Oz. “Lets see who’s next up, and I gotta say… this is a fun night.”

Oz fumbled to catch the die, but he soon reclaimed it, and gave the next roll. Two.

“Alright, dare," Amira said. It was about time she had her turn again.

Oz thought long and hard… normally, he wouldn’t want to put his friends through anything they wouldn’t want to do… but there was an opportunity here.

“O-okay…” Oz began. “Amira, I dare you to… h-have sex. With Vera.” 

The rest of the gang was certainly on board with such an idea, but this was no random pairing.

“Heh… You’re on," the djinn said, giving a grin to Oz.

“Hm? If I must…” Vera replied. Oz expected more of a backlash from her. But this time, the gorgon seemed… almost happy to oblige. “Then let’s find somewhere a little…  _ quieter," _ she added.

The two ladies made their way over to one of the guest rooms, and Vera proudly started to strip in front of the younger woman.

“You didn’t seem so interested in all this horny nonsense. What changed your mind?” Amira asked.

“Don’t tell anyone this, but…” Vera began. “I might or might not be into you. Funny, you make slackers look more productive.”

“Should… should I be offended by that?” Amira asked.

“And yet, there’s something about you that I can’t put my finger on,” she continued. “I don’t know what it is that draws me to you," Vera then placed her hands on Amira’s shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss, slowly stripping her in the process. Vera’s snakes tickled as they came close to Amira’s neck… flicking their forked tongues about and brushing their scales against her.

Amira’s flame grew brighter, radiating a warmth that would’ve made any monster sweat. “I think I know what it is…” Vera said, pulling Amira closer until she laid flat on the bed. “There’s a certain…  _ danger _ with you… and I like it.”

Amira smirked in response. “Well then, sweetheart, let me show you how dangerous I can get,” she teased as she began to grind against the gorgeous gorgon. To say things were getting heated would not only be an understatement, but also a bad pun.

Vera followed along, letting her slender legs lock together with Amira’s. The djinn let her hands rest on Vera’s hips, letting them get closer to her own. It didn’t take long before the girls were pressed together…

Vera’s serpents continued to slither about, some gently nipping at Amira’s ear, others gliding over her shoulders, while also drawn to her glowing flame. The two grinded against each other and made out, moaning into each other’s lips. It wasn’t long until Amira burst, Vera’s lips locking her orgasm into silence.

After Amira’s moans were muffled by Vera’s own lips, it was clear that Vera wasn’t finished yet… and she  _ will  _ get what she wanted. Her own legs and thighs kept working, scissoring against Amira, even after the Djinn had climaxed. Amira figured she help things along, bringing her hands to Vera’s breasts, causing the gorgon to gasp in surprise.

Vera let her hands take hold, while her hips continued to rub and grind against Amira. Despite having reached an orgasm already, Amira kept going as well… just enough energy left to keep bucking her hips and rubbing their thighs together. It took some time and effort, but Vera soon climaxed from the passionate grinding between the two. For a moment, all that could be heard was the intense breathing between the two of them, as the pleasure hit its peak, and settled.

Vera moved off of her new lover, only to hear a faint giggling…

“Amira?” Vera asked.

“Hmm?”

“Did you… hear that?”

“I thought that was you…”

“Like hell it was. Someone else is in here…”

The two paused, covering themselves with the bed’s blanket as they looked around. More silence filled the room, only for a chill to wash over Vera.

“POLLY!” She shouted.

“Aww, you’re no fun," Polly sighed, her figure coming into view as she materialized by the door. “Lighten up a little, will ya? Killin’ the mood here.”

“Were you spying on us!?” Amira barked, her flame flickering more intensely.

“I never took you for a voyeurist," Vera added.

“Ch-yeah! I’m a ghost! Peeping on others is kinda my jam. It helps being able to disappear, too.”

“The whole time!?” Amira added.

“Oh, honey, you don’t even  _ know _ !” Polly laughed. “Good thing Oz and Miri didn’t find me out when they were getting it on…”

“You really have no shame, do you?” Vera asked.

“Nope!”

Vera rolled her eyes, and grabbed her discarded clothes. “Well, we’re not going to entertain you any further. Just get back to the others…”

Polly sighed, and phased through the door with a wisp of smoke.

Vera and Amira dressed themselves back up, with the latter glancing back at the former…

“So… it was good, right?” she asked, trying her best not to come off as nervous.

“... Yes," Vera answered. She only returned a sly smile, but that was all Amira needed. By the time she left the bedroom with Vera, the djinn had a real spring in her step.

The pair returned to see most of their friends having fallen asleep, Polly being the clear exception. Amira, after holding out a seat for Vera, took the die and tossed it, landing on Brian’s head.

“Nngh… wha…?” Brian’s awakening set off a domino effect, and soon everyone was wide awake again.

“You all fell asleep?” Amira asked.

“Well, you guys did take a while…” Oz pointed out as he woke up on the couch, Miranda yawning in his lap.

“I was  _ not _ asleep," Liam objected, stroking Vicky’s hair. “As a vampire, I had only entered a meditative trance which—”

“Yeah, yeah. No one cares,” Amira said, sitting back down. “Where’s the die? What’d I roll?” 

Vicky scooted out of Liam’s embrace and quickly searched around the floor. “Found it!” she chirped. “It’s a nine! Polly’s turn!”

“Truth," the ghost answered.

“Really? Okay, then," Amira remarked. “So, what  _ won’t _ you do in bed?”

Polly paused for a second… what she  _ wouldn’t _ do? Man, that was a small list. How does she even answer that?

“In bed? Well… what about—no, wait, that’s hot. Or maybe—nevermind…” Polly muttered, struggling to come up with an answer.

“Oh! I know!” she chirped. “I  _ wouldn’t _ go to bed alone," Polly said with a wink and a pair of finger guns. She held out a hand for a quick high-five with Damien. “Ooh! Also! I  _ wouldn’t _ do a Doowop-skippitty-uppity-airslap-wavedash- cockdump-sparklenut. That shit’s just nasty," she continued.

Liam pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and a smug grin formed on his face. “What about a triple-reverse-jack-knife-twirly-whirly-spit-shine-data-plan, Napoleon style?” the vampire asked.

“Is he just making that up?” Brian wondered, leaning over to Oz.

“At this point, I have no idea,” the fear monster remarked.

“Oh, totally. I’ve done the T.R.J.K.T.W.S.S.D.P  _ loads _ of times," Polly answered, to Liam’s surprise. “Napoleon style is just for beginners.”

“I  _ was _ making that up, for the record," he grumbled.

“No, you weren't," Polly said. “That’s a real thing.”

“R-really?” Liam sputtered.

The ghost just nodded to everyone’s confusion as she rolled the die again. Seven.

“That’s you, Scott…” Vicky reminded the werewolf.

“Me? Oh boy!” Scott said, eagerly wagging his tail. “Dare! Dare!”

“Easy. Have sex with me.”

Scott’s wagging stopped, and he put on  _ that _ face he does when he gets confused… you know the one. “Is… is that the dare?” he asked.

“Sure.”

The group rolled their eyes as Polly took Scott by the hand, and escorted him out of the room for the second time tonight.

“She really has no inhibitions, huh?” Liam sighed.

“Nope. Ain’t it great?” Damien chuckled.

Meanwhile, Scott and Polly found themselves in the bedroom where Vera and Amira were just in. Clearly, Polly had no reservations sleeping in a bed that someone just had sex in.

“So, you said you were a virgin, right?” Polly asked.

Scott just nodded.

“Don’t you worry, darling. Sex is a wonderful thing,” she reassured him, slipping out of her clothes and letting her hair down. “And no; you don’t have to worry about knocking me up.”

“Good, because I don’t wanna hurt you,” Scott replied, once again misinterpreting her.

“Well… you can’t anyway; I’m a ghost. Also… knocking someone up means…” Polly began, still looking into Scott’s innocent baby blues. “Have your parents given you… the talk?”

“Don’t bite your siblings too hard?”

“No.”

“Eat your veggies and stay in school?”

“No.”

“Don’t accept being petted from people you don’t know?”

“NO! I mean… where babies come from.” Polly knew herself, obviously. She just saw that as a secondary part of sex, one she can’t partake in, seeing that she’s undead.

“Uhh… the stork?”

Polly just sat there on the bed, dumbfounded. “Never mind. The point is, I’m not gonna get babies. Understood?”

Scott nodded, still confused as to why Polly suddenly decided to bring up babies. Surely sex and babies weren’t connected, right? “Uh… okay. So, what now?” he asked.

“Well, remember what we did in the closet?” Polly asked, running her hand over her ethereal curves. “It’s like that, but without clothes. You’ll figure out the rest.”

Scott couldn’t help but watch her… his tail started wagging again, and he followed her instructions, peeling off his shirt to reveal his athletic physique. And Polly liked what she saw… there was a reason she picked him, after all.

Just like that, the pair started making out again, his tail now having a lot more room to wag. Polly then began to stroke his rather long… stick. Surely he wouldn’t mind if she played with it, right?

Scott flinched as she gave him a handjob as they continued making out. 

“Whassa matter, big guy?”

“That feels… pretty good," Scott answered. “Is it supposed to?”

“Yeah. I’ll show you how to make it _ even better _ !” Polly giggled, spreading her legs as she laid back on the bed.

Scott was no genius, but he could figure out what to do from here. He himself didn’t know how he knew. It was basically instinct T this point. He slowly leaned forward, holding himself over Polly, and began to put two and two together. “Like… this?”

The werewolf proceeded to slide his shaft between Polly’s legs and push inside her. The ghost happily squealed as she helped guide him along. “Yeah… that’s right," she grinned.

Scott was already breathing quickly… he hadn’t wagged his tail this hard in a long time. The sweat he was working up was also something new… this wasn’t like exercise at all...

“Well, don’t just sit there," Polly reminded, giving his shaggy, unshaved cheeks a gentle pat.

“B-but… I don’t know what to do," Scott said. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, you’re fine. You gotta start  _ thrusting _ , bud," Polly answered, and that sultry tone of hers was all Scott needed. His hips started moving back and forth, and his quiet grunts picked up the faster he went. It didn’t take long for the bedframe to start creaking underneath them.

“Now you’re getting it!” Polly chirped, letting Scott go wild. He started to go faster and harder, much to Polly’s pleasure, as he took hold of both her wrists and got a little more… aggressive.

“Hey, what’s gotten into  _ you _ , big guy?” Polly asked. She said it jokingly, but Scott’s snarl told her that something else was taking over. “Scott?”

The werewolf let go of her wrists, and stopped thrusting. “Sorry," he said. “I was getting kinda carried away. Kinda felt like that time I tried the coca-ine energy drink. Or like… all those full moons.”

“Woah… having sex make you change?” Polly wondered. “That’s actually kinda rad!”

“I-it is? Usually people tell me I get big and scary when I change… and I don’t know if it works like that," Scott answered, scratching his fuzzy chin. “Should we keep going?”

“Heck  _ yeah _ !” Polly answered. “You think I’m gonna pass up that crazy werewolf dick!?”

“… No?” Scott guessed.

“Good boy. Now, don’t hold back!”

With a little more confidence, Scott continued on. He wasn’t really that nervous to begin with, but now he had no reason not to go all out. He began growling and pinning her down, hearing her squeal. That only got him harder and rougher. Polly pulled him in for a kiss, growling and moaning in each other’s lips as this continued. Before long, the two were an exhausted mess on the bed, Scott holding his little boo close.

“You know what?” Polly began. “That was the absolute best sex I’ve ever had…” she added, petting Scott and giving him another kiss.

“Really? Did I do good?” Scott asked, still as naive.

“You sure did.” Polly chuckled as she scratched behind his ears. The ghost stood back up, with a quick yawn and a stretch. “Come on, there’s a lot more fucking to be had, and I don’t want to miss out on any of it!”


	5. Three's a Crowd

Knowing that both Polly and Scott had good stamina, the others deduced that they’d be together for a while. Which meant they had some time to kill before the next roll of the die. Damien and Brian were having an arm wrestling match, Vera and Amira were off in the kitchen getting drinks for… themselves; while Liam and Oz were holding Vicky and Miranda in their arms respectively on the opposite couches. To say that there was a bit of an awkward tension between the eight of them would be an understatement; and Oz felt it the most.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Miranda asked. Simply being called ‘sweetie’ made his heart skip a beat. This was actually happening. He and Miranda were…! Whoa. Oz just nodded.

“I just… never did  _ anything _ like this before. I-is this usually how ‘truth or dare’ turns out?”

“With hardcore sex?” Liam interjected. “Usually, no. But let’s be honest, it was kinda unavoidable.”

“Well, let’s not deny the good that came out of this,” Vicky pointed out, gesturing to her dearest friend and his new girlfriend. “That is if Oz is willing to ask you out to prom next month.”

Prom… what many high schoolers consider to be the biggest day of their young lives. The four outcasts had been debating whether to go or not since the beginning of the year, and whom to ask out. It was a miracle they got everyone together almost all at once.

Vicky and Liam got together shortly after rehearsals for the Spring musical came to a close. It took awhile for the vampire to actually realize that Vicky was into him before she asked him out the night of the dress rehearsal. Before tonight, they were the only actual couple, guaranteed to go to prom at this point. Hell, prom night fell on their two-monthiversary, so it would be a perfect way to celebrate.

Amira, still in the kitchen with Vera, couldn’t care whether or not she went, or even if she went with anyone. But she had to admit that Vera was pretty cute. Who knows? If things worked out tonight, the two might be going together, not that either girl would mind.

Brian was, arguably, even more apathetic when it came to prom. If anything, he swore he would go to make sure Vicky was alright; she was his oldest friend after all. But maybe he could see himself going with someone after all. On the one hand, Damien’s kinda fun when he wasn’t being violent. On the other hand, if things didn’t work out, he could always pummel Damien to a pulp. It was a win-win.

And Oz… oh boy. After everything said and done tonight, there was something he just couldn’t escape: anxiety. After all, he  _ was _ fear. He’s been afraid of so much, and tonight was no different. It’s was so clear that he had a crush on Miranda for a long time… but the only thing stopping him from asking her to prom was the anxiety. The little voice in his head that asks:  _ What if she says ‘no’?  _ Of course, with Miranda practically in his arms, it sounded like a silly question. Was he just overthinking things? Probably.

“Well… would you like to go to Prom with me, Oz?” Miranda asked.

“Y-yes!” he quickly replied, without missing a beat. Talk about a real curveball… Oz never expected Miranda to ask  _ him  _ out. He always thought it should’ve been the other way around. But hey, he saw the opportunity, and he took it. “I mean… Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great.”

Miranda pulled him in for a kiss, causing Vicky to cheer. Liam and Brian lightly applauded while Damien let out a loud, audible groan.

“Fan-fucking-tastic…! Where are Polly and Scott?!” he roared, either bored that he had to wait for them so long, or that he lost to Brian multiple times.

“I’ll grab them,” Vera volunteered, leaving the kitchen and making her way to the bedroom. It was quiet… too quiet. She lightly knocked on the door, only to see Polly phase through the door, hair a mess.

“Hey… did we keep you waiting for too long?” she asked. 

“Yes. Mind coming back?”

“Lemme just wake up Scott,” Polly said, phasing back through the door and turning to her hunk of a boyfriend… Heh, her first boyfriend. You think for a nymphomaniac ghost, she’d try her hand at the dating game, but no. So what got her to decide to try a serious relationship? And with Scott for no less? She was too tired to answer.

“Hey, Boo… wake up… we gotta get back to the living room…” she lulled, rubbing his back. “I hate to say it but we gotta get dressed.”

Scott groaned, turning towards her. “Aww, do we have to?” he asked.

“Unfortunately…” Polly answered, taking his jacket and putting it on her shoulders.

The werewolf slowly rose from the bed, his own fur a shaggy mess. After dressing himself back up, he followed Polly out of the bedroom, and back into the living room. The two looked and smelled exactly how one would think after such crazy sex between a werewolf and a ghost.

“Oh, right!” Scott chuckled. “The die. Where’d it go?”

Oz nervously held it up, still red from Miranda asking him out.

“Are you okay, dude?” Scott asked. He’d never seen his little buddy this nervous before. Then again, the two hadn’t been friends for long. Same could be said for most everyone.

“I’m fine…” Oz answered, putting on a sheepish smile. He passed it back to Scott, while his other hand never left Miranda’s own.

Scott shrugged, his mind quickly moving on to the next thing. He gave the die a roll, letting it bounce across the coffee table. Six.

“Alright! About fuckin’ time,” Damien snickered. “Dare me! Dare me!” His enthusiasm quickly fizzled out as he remembered just  _ who _ was daring him. Still, the demon kept his fingers crossed, on the off chance that Scott  _ actually _ dared him to fuck someone. Other than Brian.

“I dare you to…” Scott began, trying to come up with a  _ really _ good dare for Damien. “I dare you to give everybody a hug!”

Fuck. Of course the big lug would pull this. He’s the only one wholesome enough to actually consider this a dare.

“You’ve gotta be joking.” Damien grumbled.

“Nope! Here! I’ll get you started!” Scott began, quickly wrapping his arms around Damien and hugging tight.

“Gggh! Lemme go, you mutt!” Damien snarled, thrashing about as both his arms were pinned.

“D’aww… ain’t that sweet?” Amira asked mockingly. Damien growled.

“ENOUGH! Every mother and brother fucker get over here!” he boomed, grabbing everybody and gathering them in a circle. “You asked for this!  _ I LOVE YOU ALL! _ ”

And with that, everybody was trapped in a bone crushing hug. Damien didn’t care. Vera and Amira rolled their eyes while several others were struggling to breathe. 

“Aww, we love you too, Damien!” Scott cheered, thinking Damien’s declaration of love was genuine. Polly then gently poked him on the shoulder.

“Okay, Damien. That’s enough,” she said, but Damien kept going. “DAMIEN!”

Damien growled as he released everybody form his vice-like grip. “There. Are you happy?!” he snapped.

“‘Happy’ isn’t quite the term I’d use…” Liam began, stretching his aching  shoulders as Vicky massaged them.

“I am!” Scott added. 

“I guess _ that’s _ all that matters," Liam remarked. At least this dare was over… moving on. Damien rolled the die after everyone had reclaimed their personal space… Four.

“Wow… haven’t had a turn in a while…” Vicky answered, sitting back down with Liam, hands covering her bare chest. Not because she was embarrassed; she was cold. “Dare, I guess?”

Damien smirked, hoping to get some sweet pussy… “I dare you to fuck the first two guys who volunteer!”

Before Vicky could even object, she saw two raised hands already up. Man, those guys were fast! The first, belonging to Liam. He was her boyfriend, after all, and his vampire reflexes certainly paid off.

The second, surprisingly, belonged to Scott. Damien was rather bewildered that Scott beat him to it.

“Sorry,” Scott said. “I heard ‘volunteer’. I guess it’s a Pablobian thing from all of Coach’s training.”

“You mean  _ Pavlovian," _ Vera corrected. “Well, looks like you have your ‘volunteers’.”

“What?! Come on!” Damien shouted. “ _ I _ was supposed to be one of them! I demand a re-do!”

“Too late,” Liam snickered. “You should’ve been more specific.”

Poor Damien doesn’t get the chance to bang the resident goody-two-shoes after all. Oh well. Next time, I guess. The demon only reached for another bottle. Presumably, to drink from before smashing over his head in anger.

Vicky just sat down on the couch as Liam held her close and Scott sat down next to her. “I… never had a threesome before,” she admitted, squeezing the hands of the strongest and smartest men she knew, outside of Brian and Oz of course.

“Oooh… this oughta be hot," Polly snickered. She gently levitated up to follow the three out of the room, only for Vera to yank her back down to the couch. 

“No. You’re gonna have to sit this one out," the gorgon hissed. Polly pouted as she sank back into the couch.

“Can’t we just say that we did it?” Vicky asked once the three of them reached the bedroom. “Like, we don’t have to do it; just say that we did!”

“Wouldn’t that be lying?” Scott asked, though he was also nervous. He and Polly literally just became a couple… he thinks. He didn’t want to cheat on her. Neither did he want to ruin Liam’s relationship with Vicky. “Coach says lying is bad… but I’ve known Liam for years and I’ve never seen him this happy!”

Liam remained silent, sitting down on the bed and looking at the wall, hiding his blush. Scott was right; he hadn’t been this happy in centuries. “I thank you for your concern,” he said, back still towards the other two in the room.

There was a pause between the three of them. More than enough time passed for Scott’s mind to wander.

“So… what now?” he asked, pulling both into a hug, puzzling the vampire. “You guys look kinda cold,” he answered upon seeing Liam’s expression.

It didn’t take long for Liam to make a few connections in his head. This sounded familiar. “I get it,” Liam said, as if something was slowly dawning on him.

“Get what?” Vicky asked.

“It’s like Two Lights! Of course! I should have seen the parallels sooner!” Liam smiled. “You know, Berry and her conflicted emotions regarding Jackall and Edmund?” Liam asked.

“I don’t follow…” Vicky said. “Is that the one where the girl is in a love triangle with an athlete and a sensitive nerd who has super shiny skin?”

“Yes, Victoria, that is the one,” Liam answered. “I thought I could solve that love triangle in my fanfic in progress by having the two men ditching Berry and fucking each other instead when the answer is now sitting right in front of me!” Liam cackled.

“I get it!” Scott piped up. However, the confident expression only gave way to an extremely puzzled look. “No, wait. I  _ don’t  _ get it,” he then added.

“I’ll be the suave, Edmund, preying on the young, naive Berry,” Liam began, scooping his girlfriend in his arms, breathing in her ear and tracing his fingers along her breasts. “And of course you’re the lovable goofball, Jackall, who has also been pining for her,” he continued.

“So… you’re planning on writing a threesome with these characters and you plan on basing it off of… us?” Vicky asked.

“Precisely, my dear~” Liam cooed as he continued caressing her body.

“Fill me in on the details?” Vicky asked.

Liam quickly stood up and began to set the scene with his words. “Berry is now at a crossroads; whom shall have her? To her left, Jackall stood proudly and fully nude,” he began to narrate, gaze going to Scott.

“Oh! That’s me, right?!” Scott asked as he effortlessly removed his pants and underwear. “Uhh, which is left again?” Liam positioned him to stand in front of Vicky as he himself stood to Scott’s left.

“And to her right, Edmund posed seductively, reminding her of his lean, yet sculpted figure, but looking away so as to make her realize just what it is she’s missing.”

With Vicky sitting down on the bed, both Scott and Liam towered over her, as if they didn’t already. The vampire began to strip, showing his rather thin body underneath his shirt. Sure, Scott was ripped, but Vicky had a thing for the skinny guys. Vicky blushed as Liam continued his strip tease, revealing his tattoos on his back as he turned around to remove his own lower garments. Despite the fact that they only slept together once before, granted with the lights off, she hadn’t seen these before. A pair of folded bat wings on his shoulder blades, a rose with twisting thorny vines, and… some japanese lettering?

“Oh my…!” Vicky gasped, covering her mouth to stifle a squeal.

“‘Oh dear Berry, don’t keep us waiting. Who will you choose?’ Edmund asked, looking deep into her eyes,” Liam narrated, doing just that.

“Uhh…?” Scott remained confused. Liam was clearly taking the reigns of this scene, but Scott was willing to play along.

“I don’t know…” Vicky, as “Berry” answered. “I can’t decide. Jackall, you’re like an open book; you’re the most honest, genuine person I’ve ever met. Edmund, you’re just so mysterious. I just want to learn more about you…”

“I guess that settles it,” Liam answered, sitting down next to Vicky. “I suppose we’ll both have her. What do you say, Jack?” Liam asked.

“I could live with that!” Scott answered, sitting next to Vicky as well as he massaged her shoulders, Liam kissing her as both men helped her remove her pants and shoes. Liam then got her on top of him as the kissing continued, Scott mounting from behind.

“Just let us know if you’re hurt, okay?” Scott asked, breaking character for just a moment. Was he ever in character? Who knows, but perhaps Liam could write that into his fanfic? Vicky nodded as she felt the lengths of both of them pressing in between her legs. Surprisingly, Scott entered first from behind, and Liam muffled his girlfriend’s cries with a kiss as he entered her other opening.

Scott’s wild side got the better of him again, sniffing at Vicky’s hair and neck before slowly running his tongue against one of her bolts. The ensuing spark tickled the two of them for a brief second. Both continued thrusting into her, caressing the small girl sandwiched in between the them.

Question, is this now the narrator who has stuck with the overall story since the beginning or has Liam just been talking out loud describing what’s been going on for the past three minutes? If he was, he had to have been a great ventriloquist to simultaneously narrate and snog his girlfriend. What a weird, meta tangent. Moving right along.

Vicky squeezed Liam’s hands tightly, feeling the length of both of them inside of her. Liam was nice and gentle with her, seeing that his was only his second time in bed with her. Scott, on the other hand, was close to losing control and becoming rough again like he did with Polly earlier, but managed to keep his composure as he held onto Vicky’s hips while being careful to not tear into her stitching.

Liam kept a close eye on Vicky… he gently pulled away from the kiss. “How are you holding up?” he softly asked her. If at any moment he felt she was uncomfortable, he wouldn’t mind stopping.

“I’m fine, sweetie…!” Vicky answered, biting her lower lip as both her ass and her pussy were stuffed with vampire and werewolf sausage.

“Do be careful, Scott…” Liam asked over Vicky’s shoulder. Scott actually seemed to be pacing himself rather well. He wasn’t as… rough as he could’ve been.

“It’s okay, I got it,” the werewolf assured. “Polly gave me a few pointers.”

Liam was certainly caught off guard as he heard Vicky moan. Not willing to be outdone by Scott, he picked up his pace, pulling her in for another kiss so her moans go into his lips, his arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders as both men continued making love to her.

Vicky’s legs were starting to go numb from the the double-penetration. It was getting hard to stave off the coming climax… and it seemed that Vicky was quickly nearing hers. Liam heard her cries and broke the kiss.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, looking into her blue eyes.

“I-I’m gonna…!” Vicky stammered, unable to get another word out as she continued to bounce on the two of them, squealing all the while as she pulled Liam in for a kiss. Scott, meanwhile, was starting to let his wolf side take over, becoming even rougher, tugging on Vicky’s hair, causing her to squeal some more.

Liam shushed her as this continued, still looking into her eyes. His gaze helped calm Vicky somewhat, but Scott was still going wild from behind. Her hands continued to grasp onto Liam, squeezing harder to keep herself from giving in too soon.

But it didn’t stop Scott from hitting his own orgasm, and pulled out as he blasted his load, howling as he did so. Vicky seized up in reaction, and not even Liam could stop her from shaking with pleasure.

What he could do was continue shushing her as he made love to her. Scott, coming down to his senses and caring for Vicky’s comfort as well, began to massage her back. The patchwork girl found herself in the embrace of two pairs of arms. One pair wiry and smooth, the other thicker and hairier. Her legs went numb the moment she felt herself climax in their embrace, with Liam finishing soon after.

“That was… something…” Vicky pointed out as Scott laid down on top of them both, keeping the undead pair warm. 

“Something good?” Scott wondered, practically curling up with the two.

“I… I would say so,” Liam answered. 

Scott’s tail started wagging again as he hugged the two of them. He certainly didn’t seem tired or fazed… but he was still willing to let Vicky and Liam regain their stamina. The monster on the other side of the door, however, was not.

“Yeah… are you guys done in there?” Brian’s voice asked, borderline exhausted and aggravated. Exhaustion came from waiting for the trio. Aggravation came from the thought of either Liam, Scott, or both harming Vicky. She was like a sister to him, and he hated seeing her get hurt.

“How rude,” Liam muttered, stroking Vicky’s hair some more. “Doesn’t he know that post-coitus cuddling is important?”

In any case, it didn’t take long for Scott to get back up and dress himself. “Man, I must be really good at this sex thing,” he mused. “I can practically feel myself getting better at it!”

Scott tossed his clothes back on, but as he left for the door, Liam couldn’t help but notice that his jeans looked a little small…

“Hey, wait! Those are my—!” Liam began, but Scott shut the door on the two before he could finish. “… pants.” Oh well; he could always get some more.

Later, Vicky was carried back into the living room by Liam, who was surprisingly strong despite the fact that he seldom attended gym. “Took you guys long enough…” Amira said as the two sat back down on the couch.

“Come on, let’s get this shebang rolling again before I bore myself back to life,” Polly added. Plenty of cans and bottles of alcohol littered the floor and table. Either everyone decided to get buzzed, or Damien was  _ really _ pissed. Probably both.

“Not fair…!” Damien growled. At least the sight of Liam in his tighty whities amused him, as well as the sight of Scott in what was left of Liam’s pants.

Oz rummaged through the empty cans, to find the beer-smelling die among them. He passed it along to Vicky, and she in turn rolled it. Zero.

“Alright. Truth,” Vera decided.

“So… of both of the times you had sex tonight, who was better?” Vicky asked. Vera rolled her eyes.

“That’s easy. Amira,” she answered.

“Really now?” the djinn asked.

“Of course,” Vera remarked. “I mean, there’s really no question. No offense, zombie boy.”

Brian didn’t really seem to care all too much. A little disappointed, maybe. But not devastated. He simply shrugged. “None taken,” he answered.

“And that settles that,” Vera said, before rolling for the next sucker. Nine.

“Yeah! Polly time!” Polly laughed, cracking open another cold one. “Dare!”

“If you say so,” Vera said, taking a sip from her glass of whiskey. “I dare you to have a threesome. With Oz and Miri.”

The couple immediately blushed, completely dumbfounded by Vera’s dare. Polly, however, didn’t seem the least bit fazed. In fact, she seemed pretty excited.

“Finally! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to get in bed with these two?” The ghost asked, her face brimming with a wide grin.

“Wait, really?” Vera asked, just as confused.

“Ch-yeah! Oz and Miri have been on my fuck-it list forever! But doing it with  _ both  _ of them at the same time is like,  _ sooooo _ convenient!”

“Fuck-it list?” Vicky asked, equal parts curious and puzzled.

“It’s a list of made of everyone I wanna smash," Polly explained. “Or sex toys I wanna use. Or sex moves. Or any combination of those, really. Oz and Miri have been on my list since April.”

“It’s March." Vera pointed out.

“Details, details," Polly said with a dismissive wave. “Come on, you two!” she said, taking hold of Oz and Miranda’s free hands and dragging the still bewildered couple out of the living room.

The two hardly resisted, unable to break free against her pull into the bedroom. Oz was… understandably stunned. 

“Whassa matter, Ozzy?” Polly asked. “You comin’ down with stage fright?”

“Uh… I-I mean…” Oz began, nervously rubbing at his neck. “I-I’ve never really thought about threesomes before,"

“Me neither…” Miranda added. “Doesn’t it feel… disloyal?”

“Oohhh. I see what’s goin’ on here," Polly mused, rubbing her chin. “You two wanna keep all  _ this _ between you. I get it," she deduced, gesturing at their bodies with a wink.

“All… this?” Oz repeated. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s cool, it’s cool," Polly said, shushing the two with a finger over both their lips. “Leave it all to me. I’ll figure something out.”

Still standing between the two, Polly reached down and stripped herself with a motion she’s practiced a hundred times before, tonight even. Oz instinctively averted his eyes as his face turned magenta. Polly simply took hold of his chin, and turned his head back toward her. “It’s okay to stare, boo," the ghost chuckled, letting her hair down. “You’re gonna have to get used to it.”

Miranda faltered, then followed Polly’s lead. She gently removed her dress, then removed the lingerie underneath smoothly and deftly. Oz realized he was the only one still clothed, and seeked to change that. He fumbled to unbutton his cardigan and remove his belt, with all the grace and finesse of a cow falling down the stairs. 

His face was burning like a flare and he could feel his pulse shaking his sweaty hands. After glancing at the girls one more time, Oz couldn’t help but just… lick his lips.

“Woah, hold up!” Polly interjected. “Was that your  _ tongue _ !? I didn’t know you had a mouth!”

“Uhh…” Oz stammered.

“A tongue?” Miranda asked curiously. “I missed it. Could you show us again?”

“A-alright…” he answered, and slowly split his mouth open. His lips, hidden by the smooth darkness, now pulled back in an anxious smile. His mouth was filled with long, sharp teeth, and as his jaw lowered, he let a long, pink tongue slither out. The sheer length made Miranda softly gasp and Polly smile even wider.

“Dude!” Polly chirped. “That’s nuts! I think I saw this in a comic once!”

“Is that… good?” Oz asked.

“You bet your sweet ass it is!” Polly said. “I’ve got an idea," she added, before pushing Oz onto the bed. He found himself flat on his back, and before he could sit back up, he was met with Polly’s ass, sitting right down on his face.

“Alright, Ozzy boy!” Polly began, keeping his head firmly between her thighs. “Get to work!”

Oz gave a muffled response, as his hands blindly moved up and down her legs. His mouth split open once more, and the foot-long tongue started to tease Polly’s pussy. The ghost let out a satisfied moan, as Oz started to grow erect the more she sat on his face.

Miranda simply watched Polly grinding on Oz’s mouth, and soon noticed his length standing tall. Her face was getting hot at the sight of him.

“Come on, Miri!” Polly beckoned from the bed. “Looks like Ozzy saved a seat for you!”

“Will he mind…?” Miranda asked.

Polly looked down to the monster under her ass. Oz gave another muffled reply, before the ghost looked back to the princess. “He seems fine with it,” she giggled.

Oz continued to squirm from underneath Polly’s pleasure garden, unaware that Miranda had placed her mouth over his cock once again. He tensed up once more, but there wasn’t much for him to do besides continue to eat Polly out. He was as hard as he could get, feeling Miranda’s lips around his shaft. He reciprocated his own pleasure by licking Polly’s body even fiercer and harder.

“Oh! Oh, fuck yes!” Polly cheered as Oz’s tongue writhed inside of her.

Oz was never one to really keep his cool in situations like this… hell, it’s a miracle he’s lasted this long already. But he dedicated all his focus to keep his stamina up for as long as possible. The longer he could go without cumming, the better he could make this for the girls. After all, all he really wanted was to make others happy.

“Come on, Miri, why not use that other mouth of yours?” Polly asked.

“Other mouth…?” Miranda asked. As far as she knew, she only had one.

“Come here…” Polly then pulled her in for a kiss, placing her hand in between Miranda’s legs and gently guiding it to Oz’s cock, surprising him greatly. The fear monster’s body shuddered as he felt himself press into Miranda, practically trembling underneath both girls. This was happening… it was really happening!

He paused once he heard Miranda cry out, feeling her soft vagina envelop his cock. He didn’t want her to get hurt of course; he loved her. Miranda, meanwhile, was trying her hardest to get through the pain. It was her first time… and she wasn’t exactly eased into it.

“Hey, it’s okay…” Polly reassured, placing her hand on her younger friend’s shoulder. “First time’s always the hardest. It’ll get easier each time you do it. For now, let me help you, okay?”

Miranda nodded, letting Polly’s hands go down to her hips. “Okay…”

“Now then, follow my lead…” Polly instructed, grinding her own pussy on Oz’s face as his tongue continued to play. Miranda followed in suit, feeling Oz’s cock pulse inside of her.

Oz, meanwhile, didn’t know how to react. He was eager to speak up, making sure Miranda was still comfortable, but the bouncing of the two on top of him convinced him all was well. Still, his body was raging with hormones, and he hadn’t felt anything like this… not in a long time. His body was practically tingling, compelling him to continue licking Polly and thrusting into Miranda. He might have been going crazy with Polly, but she could handle it. With Miranda, however, he wanted to be gentle.

Miranda’s moans became more relaxed as the three of them went on. The sounds of pain quickly melted into ones of pleasure, even as Polly pulled her back into a kiss. The mermaid felt a burning sensation all throughout her body… pure, unadulterated sexual pleasure.

And she couldn’t have been more grateful to share this first experience than with her new boyfriend and her dearest friend. At least in hers and Oz’s case, they can have their first time together, with Polly helping play matchmaker.

“Mmfrrph-… Lmffh hff…” Oz muttered from underneath Polly. His tongue continued squirming inside Polly, and the ghost recognized he had something to say. Curious, she cut the kiss with Miri short, and gently lifted herself up from Oz’s face.

“M-Miranda… I-I love you,” he finally said, between hot, heavy breaths. Oz didn’t really imagine this to be the ideal scenario to tell her this. A walk on the beach, a slow dance at prom… that’s how he pictured it happening. Right in the middle of sex, spurred on by an unexpected dare, with Polly present… Oz never even imagined this scenario  _ possible _ . And yet, he knew this had to be the time to tell her. It had to be now.

Nonetheless, Miranda found this to be quite sweet. “I love you too,” she replied. Oz had constantly daydreamed her saying those four words. But hearing them aloud for the first time, despite the less than ideal circumstances, was far better than he could have ever hoped.

Polly just listened to the two lovers, and nearly teared up. “Dammit, you guys are just too fucking cute, you know that?” she sniffed. “I can’t remember the last time anyone’s been all lovey-dovey with sex.”

Oz and Miranda shared a small laugh with the ghost, but they met each other’s eyes once again, before addressing Polly. “S-sorry… we don’t mean to make you feel left out,” Oz said, grasping Miranda’s hand again.

“Yes, it would be rude to make you the third wheel, no?” Miranda added.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Polly waved. “I know you two are having a special little moment. I shouldn’t get in the way of it.”

“It’s still our first time,” Miranda reminded. “You wouldn’t leave two beginners in the middle of a lesson, would you?”

“Y-yeah. We could use your expertise, after all… uh, I mean,  _ sex _ pertise,” Oz added.

“Heh… you got me there.” Polly sighed with a grin. “As if I could say ‘no’ to you two.” Polly sat down next to the new couple once again.

“I’m gonna need to switch with you, Miri,” she instructed as she led her to Oz’s face. “Now, Ozzy, just as you did with me, do it with your lady, kay?” Without warning, she set herself down on Oz’s cock. It certainly wasn’t as tight as Miranda’s, but it still fit to him perfectly.

Oz gave another gasp, only to be silenced again as Miranda sat herself down on his face.

“Strange…” the mermaid mused. “I don’t seem to be feeling any—! _ ”  _ she gasped and moaned, her legs quivering as Oz’s tongue got back to work. With his tongue, Oz had a better chance to tease Miranda at a softer pace, while also keeping up with Polly’s insatiable drive.

The girls’ moans of pleasure rang like music in his ears as his tongue and cock pleasured them both. Polly took control grinding herself against him while Miranda was allowed to relax and let Oz’s tongue perform its magic. All the while, Polly was reassuring the both of them, Miranda especially, as the three of them continued.

Even as Oz was being gentle with Miranda, making sure he wasn’t being too rough, Polly was being surprisingly… merciful. She could’ve easily made Oz cum three times over by now, but she was going easy on him. Oz had to admit, it was hard keeping his stamina for this long.

“Ppmmgff… hf gmph…” Oz said from underneath Miranda, still licking away at his princess. Still, Polly could understand this clearly.

“It’s okay, boo. You can cum… I won’t mind.” Polly said, starting to bounce a little harder on Oz’s cock. “Don’t worry. I’ll save some for you, Miri.”

Oz was struggling to keep his resolve, but Polly felt so good against his dick and Miranda tasted so sweet…! Miranda quickly got up as soon as she heard him screaming.

“Oz! Is something wrong, my love?!” she asked, looking him in the eye, and away from what he was screaming of. Polly, meanwhile, moaned as Oz came inside of her.

“He’s… he’s fine, I’m sure of it,” she said.

Oz himself was breathing heavily, finally able to do so. Miranda snuggled up next to him and kissed him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked. Oz just nodded, having lost all powers of speech for now.

“Aww~ You’re so cute when you’re flustered like that,” Polly cooed as she joined him on his other side, mentally checking off both Oz and Miranda off of her fuck-it list. With a satisfied grin, Polly got up, letting the two lovebirds cuddle together. This was the most fun she’s had all night… and a devious idea soon crept into her head. After all, the more the merrier. Without so much as dressing herself, Polly swung the bedroom door open, and was rather surprised to find… well,  _ everyone _ huddled outside the door.

“W-we weren’t snooping!” Vicky stammered.

“No problem, girl. Everybody inside! I wanna dare  _ all of you _ !” Polly ordered.

“But… the die…”

“Fuck the die, Liam,” Polly remarked before dragging him and Vicky into the room, and further ruining Oz and Miranda’s alone time. “Everyone! Orgy time!  _ Now _ !”

“What’s going on…?” Oz asked, with the mermaid still in his embrace.

“Well, I ain’t gonna look this gift horse in the mouth,” Damien chuckled, eager to join Polly in her debaucherous shenanigans and quickly getting naked.

“Ooh! Did someone say gifts?” Scott piped up. “I like gifts!”

“Alright! Five outta ten ain’t bad for an orgy.” Polly chirped. “But it could be better. Who else wants a piece of this? Liam? Vera?”

“If you seriously think I’m going to degrade myself to an—”

“Alright, I’m in!” Vicky piped in, cutting her boyfriend off.

“Victoria…! Where’d this sudden confidence come from?” he asked, rubbing noses with his shorter girlfriend as they walked inside the bedroom. Brian slugged in afterwards, not wanting to his sister-figure to be boned alone.

With nearly everyone in the bedroom, Polly looked over to the last two ladies with a sly, sexy grin.

“Oh, please.” Vera scoffed. “As if I’d ever let any—”

“Uh… I dunno. S-sounds like it might be… uh, kinda intriguing,” Amira stammered, trying not to sound so desperately horny in front of Vera. “Um, that is, for those who are into that kind of thing…”

Vera simply rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fuck it. I’m in. But I get first dibs on Amira.”

“Ten for ten! Alright!” Polly cheered, jumping into Scott’s arms, pulling her good boy in for a kiss. Meanwhile, he other hand wandered for the next dick she could find. That dick happened to belong to Brian, and he began to massage her shoulders as she jacked him off.

Oz turned back to Miranda as everyone started to kiss and grind against each other. He  _ really _ didn’t see this coming.

“Is this… fine?” he quietly asked the princess.

“I mean… it’s normal, right?” she asked.

“Suuuure is.” Polly answered from across the room with a wink, already having Scott eat her out as she sucked Brian’s dick.

“Well… it’s kind of like a royal ball.” Miranda mused. “And… we must let our guests feel welcome, yes?”

“I got a coupl’a royal balls right here!” Damien cackled, before promptly shoving said balls into Amira’s face. It wasn’t long until she bit down, and bit down hard. “Totally worth it…!” he squeaked.

Amira then went back to making out with Vera, the latter’s snakes cuddling with the former. Brian and Damien joined the sandwich the lesbian couple in, grinding themselves against the girls. They were too horny to shove them off.

Oz, Vicky, Miranda, and Liam, meanwhile, we’re part of a foursome of their own. Oz decided to use his tongue on Vicky while Miranda rode on him and Liam was making out with Vicky and grabbing her breasts from behind.

Polly snickered as the scene continued. Little did any of these people know was that she spiked the drinks with aphrodisiac when no one was looking before the game even began.

“Wasn’t this such a good, sexy prank?”

“I thought we were playing a game…”

“The game was a cover-up, Boo. Now, come on. Shall we turn these two foursomes into a tensome?”

Polly and Scott then dragged the four couples together as they began grinding against each other, making out with each other, groping each other, which led to them fucking each other. Frankly, even the narrator wanted to join in on the fun. Too bad they’re a bodiless, voiceless entity that only a select few can hear and understand and can’t physically join in.

“Quit your whining, Narrator!” Amira ordered, confusing a great deal of her friends.

Well… enjoy being fucked then. Guess all that’s left is to just… watch as these ten high-schoolers have their orgy. Granted, only one of them was actually a teenager, two more were centuries, perhaps millennia old, and the rest of them were in their twenties, but still, high-schoolers. Needless to say, this was a wild night. Everybody was cuddled against each other, passed out from sex, drunk on aphrodisiac.

Morning arrived and whoever’s parents this house belonged to was probably gonna brush this off as adolescent shenanigans, and the ten will go to school the next day definitely closer than they were the night before. And more familiar with each other’s bodies. And if last night was crazy, just wait until Prom Night comes!

**Author's Note:**

> Greenhand's Note: Well, this is gonna be an adventure, isn't it?


End file.
